Walking Dead: Sarah's Story
by BioVenom
Summary: "Walking Dead Sarah's Story" follows up by a 18 year old girl named Sarah Alexander and her story through the apocalyptic crises following the most trustworthy people she can find and as well avoiding getting infected, will she be able to pull this off or will she end up dead or worse?
1. Introduction

Walking Dead: Sarah's Story

Introduction

It felt like this whole thing happened in one single day...like first everything was your normal everyday life as a policeman, firemen, student, things like that...and then the next thing you know is seeing people eating each other like cannibals...except they weren't...they were infected turned into once a human being to a zombie like state we call walkers..for me before this all happened I was a student in collage always having tough times there...and when this started happening we all ran, separated to our now own new lives... My name is Sarah Alexander, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My heart was pounding as I kept on running through the forest. It was about an hour or so since I had ran away from that college those creatures...or things whatever they were had overwhelmed the place...but I had escape and hopefully Emily did the same. I finally stopped gasping for air. This is my fourth time in stopping feeling like my legs were going to give on me. I looked around me and sat down by a tree. "Emily..." I kept gasping barely can talk. I then noticed something in the distance making my eyes widen. A person, a girl almost my age...her clothes were drenched with blood and torn as well as her own intestines showing out of her from her side and her jaw appears to be hanging loose from where it is supposedly be. "Shit...!" I mumbled in surprised making me quickly get up. I looked around and found a very long branch and grabbed it. It took me a minute to snap it in the right size making it have a really sharp point and looked back at the creature. "I-I am warning you..." I stepped back a few while it was getting closer to me. "Get away from me...!" I said to it holding the branch in front of me towered her. She kept coming towards me and when she was close enough I jabbed the stick into her chest still holding it. She didn't even flinched she was still alive and walking...what was she!?.."What the hell are you!" I said panicking. I then letted go of the branch and ran again. I have to get away from these things..! I then soon came to the road and looked around and something caught my eye...a car. I waved my arms up high for it to stop. "Please! Stop I need help!" I yelled out. When the car came closer it started to slow down...and when it finally stopped the door opened up revealing a man.  
>"Get in." He said. I then jumped into the car and I closed the door. It took me a while to recover from all of what I had experienced but then the driver asked me a question. "So...you seen those things to right...?" He said looking at me. I nodded to him.<br>"Y-yeah...what...happened...? What are those things out there?" I asked him. He closed his eyes and shook his head.  
>"I have no idea. They just appeared out of nowhere and everything turned into chaos...people started to run others were being eaten by them..and for the rest..." He shook his head and sighed closing his eyes.<br>"I see...I'm sorry to hear." I said frowning at the thought. He opened his eyes and turned to me and added.  
>"So..what's your story anyway...?" He said to me. I stared at him and then started talking.<br>"I was a collage student with my friend Emily. We were there when all of...this happened. We were separated when everyone panicked and ran."  
>"Sheesh..that must been tough for you no?" He asked me..I didn't answered. "Sorry I asked...my story began with me being a mailman well..today I had to send over a couple of letters...strangely all of them were apology letters."<br>"You read the letters?" I asked him.  
>"Yeah but that was after I ended up finding those freaks...I drove out of the neighborhood and later I thought about reading them in hopes they can make me forget about what I seen...but sadly...it didn't."<br>"Oh.."  
>"Yeah..." He continued driving. We passed a few creatures along the way to trying to chase us down.<br>"Man...those things are slow..." I commented.  
>"Yeah their like that, more like walkers then runners that's for sure." I looked at him funny.<br>"Walkers?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, what? You wanna call them walkers for now on?" He said.<br>"Why not?" He then made a funny face.  
>"You got a point there." He said with a little laugh. "So where are you heading?" He asked me.<br>"No where right now..I really don't know where."  
>"Oh...well I'm heading to California name is Dan by the way, you?" He asked me.<br>"Sarah Alexander, why California?"  
>"Think about it no snow there which means no worries." He said to me.<br>"That makes sense."  
>"Of course." I then looked down thinking of Emily and then he noticed me."What's wrong?"<br>"I miss Emily..." I said to him making him frown.  
>"We'll find her, don't worry." I looked at him.<br>"Thank you, Dan." I said to him.  
>"No problem Sarah."<p> 


End file.
